Quand les lumières s'éteignent
by Vampirou
Summary: L'orage gronde dehors, une générateur est touché et c'est le noir complet. Jusqu'à cette petite lueur. Réponse à l'event du Scott's Pack A quoi s'occuper lors d'une panne de courant ?


**Hello la compagnie !**

 **D'abord désolé à ceux qui suivent 3615 Shade, ce n'est pas l'épilogue, j'ai terriblement de mal à l'écrire, du part parce que cela voudra dire que c'est la fin et d'autre part parce que je manque cuellement d'inspiration à cause de la première raison.**

 **Ensuite me voila avec la réponse à un Event du Scott's Pack sur FB.**

 **Thème : A quoi s'occuper pendant une panne de courant ?**

 **Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris le thème au sens large – genre vraiment large.**

 **Pairing Steter !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

L'écran d'ordinateur allumé, la lampe de bureau éclairant les feuilles froissées, le jeune homme se frotte la tête à deux mains pour s'obliger à se concentrer.

Dehors, l'éclair qui suit le grondement de l'orage illumine la chambre que le jeune universitaire utilise. Une chambre chez l'habitant. Une chambre qu'il ne paie pas parce que l'habitant est un membre de la meute. Enfin, plus ou moins, mais quand même plus que moins puisque sa fille sort avec l'Alpha.

Emménager avec Peter Hale avait été la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu songer, mais maintenant qu'ils partageaient le même toit, Stiles devait l'admettre, Peter était un excellent colocataire.

Un nouveau grondement précède un éclair un peu plus virulent et proche de chez eux. L'hyperactif qui a le regard braqué sur l'extérieur plutôt que sur ses devoirs en sursaute sous la surprise. La pièce est baignée de lumière pendant quelques secondes puis s'est le noir complet.

La lampe de bureau ne répond plus, son écran d'ordinateur ne projette plus la rédaction qu'il avait commencé à taper et la tour ne fait plus de chaleur. Stiles regarde son radio-réveil, celui-ci aussi reste inanimé.

Tout en évitant les divers objets qui maculent le sol de sa chambre, Stiles se rend vers sa table de chevet pour récupérer son téléphone portable et s'éclairer avec la lampe torche. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre l'informe que la coupure de courant a atteint tout le quartier ce qui signifie que c'est un générateur qui a été touché, et que la coupure risque d'être longue.

Du bruit dans le couloir retient son attention, et une sueur froide remonte le long de sa nuque. Peter est absent ce soir, il ne devrait pas rentrer avant demain soir. Dans un réflexe d'antan, l'hyperactif attrape sa batte de base-ball alors que des pas s'approchent de la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvre en grand sur deux billes bleu électrique alors que la batte en aluminium s'abat sur l'intrus.

\- Bon sang, Stiles ! Jure l'homme.  
\- Peter ?

Stiles lâche son arme et braque la lumière de son téléphone sur son colocataire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas ce soir.  
\- Le vol a été annulé à cause de l'orage. Grogne Peter en se massant son épaule endolorie à cause du coup. J'étais devant la porte quand l'électricité a sauté.

Stiles hoche la tête et regarde à nouveau à la fenêtre.

\- Ça va sûrement durer un moment. Pose-t-il. T'as mangé ?  
\- Non. On pourrait commander chinois. Propose Peter. Mais faudra commander ailleurs que dans le quartier.  
\- Ouais. Je vais appeler celui de la dernière fois. Porc au caramel et nouilles sautées ?

C'était devenu habituel pour eux de commander un repas au traiteur asiatique, leur rituel du vendredi soir quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait cuisiner ou quand Peter rentrait tard du travail, il prévenait Stiles qu'il revenait avec le repas. Bientôt un an de colocation et maintenant, ils étaient à même de connaître quasiment par cœur les préférences de l'un et de l'autre.

Dieu merci le réseau téléphonique n'est pas coupé, Stiles passe la commande, mais le traiteur lui explique que la livraison sera impossible à cause de la coupure de courant qui condamne le quartier. Le jeune homme comprend, se serait dangereux de les laisser déambuler en scooter sans feu de signalisation. La commande sera prête dans une demi-heure, soit le temps de régler deux-trois petites choses dans l'appartement avant de se mettre en route.

\- Je viens avec toi. Informe Peter alors que Stiles décide de partir.  
\- Je peux y aller seul, je suis un grand garçon, Peter.  
\- Je viens avec toi. Tu pourrais te rompre le cou en y voyant rien.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel en grognant. Il passe une veste à capuche et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée grâce à la lumière de son téléphone.  
Dans la cage d'escalier, ils croisent, Madame Finigan avec une lampe torche à la main, la vieille dame est à la recherche de son chat qui a été effrayé par l'orage. Peter lui propose de le chercher pour elle, Stiles s'étonne encore et toujours de se rendre compte à quel point Peter peut être un bon voisin, aimable, gentil et serviable. L'hyperactif esquisse un sourire, il apprécie ce côté de Peter, ce côté qu'il a appris à connaître en vivant avec lui, celui que le loup cache aux autres et qu'il avait mis du temps à montrer à l'humain.

Après plusieurs minutes à chercher dans la montée d'escalier Peter perçoit l'odeur de Minou dans le placard électrique du troisième étage. Ce sont les bras chargés de la boule de poil qu'il remonte vers Madame Finigan et passe devant Stiles qui ne peux s'empêcher de s'attendrir, c'était un tableau vraiment adorable.

Après de nombreux remerciements et la promesse d'une tarte maison, Stiles et Peter se remettent en route. Leur quartier, habituellement très coloré et lumineux, leur paraît irréel quand ils passent les portes du bâtiment. C'est fou comme un brin de lumière arrivait à rendre attrayant quelque chose qui paraissait vraiment lugubre dans le noir.

\- C'était gentil ce que t'as fait pour Finigan. Déclare Stiles avec un sourire.  
\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, Stiles. Du moins pas totalement.

L'humain n'arrive pas à retenir le gloussement qui lui échappe et il tapote l'épaule de Peter dans un geste faussement réconfortant.

Arrivés devant le traiteur, Stiles et Peter récupèrent leur commande et rentrent tranquillement chez eux. Alors qu'ils parlent du temps que le courant pourrait remettre avant de revenir, Stiles, sans trop savoir exactement comment, s'emmêle les pieds dans quelque chose et bascule dangereusement vers l'avant. Peter, grâce à ses réflexes de loup-garou, le rattrape inextremisse.

\- Bon sang Stiles ! Grogne Peter en le tirant vers lui.

La force de Peter déséquilibre Stiles et celui-ci se retrouve collé étroitement à lui. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de Stiles alors que Peter le regarde droit dans les yeux. L'hyperactif sent ses joues chauffer sous le regard du loup, il s'écarte de lui lentement et se masse la nuque.

\- Désolé. Et merci.  
\- Reste prêt de moi. Ordonne Peter en attrapant le poignet de Stiles et en le guidant. T'as réussi à faire l'allée, tu vas bien être capable de faire le retour, non ?  
\- Gnagnagna. Râle Stiles sans retirer sa main de la poigne du loup.

Bien qu'il ne le voit pas Stiles sait que Peter sourit, de ce sourire si particulier, celui qui dit "imbécile" celui qu'on croit qu'il est méprisant, mais il est amusé et bienveillant. Encore quelques choses qu'il a découverte en vivant prêt de lui.

Enfin rentré, Stiles, armé de son téléphone, cherche dans la cuisine des bougies pour illuminer la maison. Son portable n'a bientôt plus de batteries et il ne sait toujours pas combien de temps la coupure va encore durer.

Peter a tout installé sur la table basse du salon et attend Stiles. Il est assis sur le tapis à poil long qu'il aime tant. L'hyperactif l'avait souvent vu pied nu dans les poils. Stiles ramène les bougies et les pose sur la table, il regarde le loup-garou et attend son accord pour les allumer. Au début Stiles avait demandé à Peter pourquoi il n'utilisait jamais la cheminée du salon, le loup l'avait regarder comme s'il était stupide et ne lui avait plus parler pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que Stiles comprenne son erreur et sa stupidité. Depuis, il faisait toujours attention quand il s'agissait de flamme.

Pendant un temps, ils mangent en silence sans que cela ne soit gênant, chacun la tête plongée dans leur boîte puis comme d'habitude, ils échangent. Peter a laissé les morceaux de porc au caramel coupés finement parce que ce sont ceux que Stiles préfère et Stiles a laissé les calamars sans friture parce que c'est ce qu'aime le loup.

\- Ça te dis de la glace après ? Demande Peter. On a que ça au congélateur et si l'électricité ne revient pas elle va de transformer en crème liquide.  
\- Menthe chocolat ?  
\- Menthe chocolat. Répète Peter.

C'est drôle comme leur relation a changé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient passés d'ennemis jurés à colocataire et amis. Peter fait la moue, attrape quelque chose avec ses baguettes et le tend à Stiles.

\- Friture. Annonce-t-il.

Stiles ouvre la bouche sans réfléchir et Peter dépose le calamar sur sa langue. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, mais les yeux de Stiles rencontrent ceux du loup et le rosissement de ses joues revient. La lumière des bougies danse dans les iris bleu acier de Peter et Stiles pense qu'il n'a jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux. Il détourne la tête soudainement et replonge dans sa boîte. Pourquoi pense-t-il à ça ?

Le silence devient inconfortable et Stiles a vraiment besoin de parler, de meubler, il cherche un moyen de casser cette ambiance étrange qui vient de se mettre en place. Il repose sa boîte sur la table et étend sa tête sur l'assise du canapé derrière lui en même temps qu'il décroise ses jambes pour les allonger, il s'étire en fermant les yeux. Il entend Peter reposer sa boîte et se lever. L'humain ose enfin souffler pour se détendre.

Quelque chose de geler lui coule dans le cou et il se relève vivement, oubliant que ses jambes son étaler sous la table, son genou cogne le bois et une douleur explose dans ses os.

\- Ah Putain ! Peter ! S'exclame-t-il en le fusillant du regard et en massant son genou droit pour faire passer le coup.

Peter glousse et lui tend la glace avec deux cuillères alors que ses yeux reprennent une teinte humaine. Stiles récupère le pot et le pose à côté de leurs boîtes de nourriture.

\- J'ai cru que tu dormais.

\- Donc tu t'es dit que t'allais me réveiller.  
\- Exactement. Dit le loup avec fierté et un clin d'œil.

Stiles râle pour la forme en se remettant en tailleur. Il ouvre le pot et plonge sa cuillère dedans.

\- Très bien alors pas de glace pour le méchant loup-garou. Déclare-t-il la bouche pleine.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir fragile humain !

Avec rapidité Peter passe par-dessus le dossier du canapé et atterri sur l'assise derrière l'hyperactif qui n'a pas bougé. Le loup se penche en avant et tente d'attraper le pot de crème glacée, Stiles fait mine de l'éloigner, mais Peter l'intercepte et pique la cuillère au passage.

\- Peter.. Grogne Stiles en se retournant face à un Peter avec une cuillère dans la bouche et le pot dans une main, les yeux écarquillés dans une fausse moue de prise en flagrant délit.

Cette vision de Peter bouleverse Stiles plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et son éclat de fausse indignation retombe. Son cœur a cessé de battre une demie seconde et redémarre alors qu'il se retourne pour se rasseoir sur le tapis. La tête pleine a craqué.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi s'en rend-il compte maintenant ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Au fil des jours sûrement, à force de le découvrir, à mesure que Stiles a appris à le connaître.

\- Stiles ? Demande le loup-garou en déposant la glace sur la table basse et en le regardant de côté.

L'hyperactif ne répond pas, son cerveau marche à plein régime et tente de savoir à quel moment il est tombé amoureux de Peter Hale, car c'est de ça dont il s'agit. Il se remémore et analyse chaque moment qu'ils ont partagé et il se rend compte que leur relation à vraiment changé. Plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Hey, Stiles ? S'inquiète Peter en se déplaçant et reprenant sa place aux côtés de Stiles sur le tapis. Ça ne va pas ?

La lumière des bougies vacille sur le visage du loup. Elles glissent sur la peau laiteuse de l'humain. Peter avec délicatesse presse l'épaule de Stiles pour avoir une quelconque réaction.

\- Est ce qu'on est ami Peter ?

La question désarçonne Peter. Il regarde l'hyperactif avec incompréhension, pourquoi une telle question soudainement ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont jamais véritablement déclaré comme étant ami et Stiles se le demande, le sont ils vraiment ou sont ils quelque chose d'autre.

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas. Oui ? Je suppose. Répond Peter en plissant les yeux.

Stiles analyse cette réponse, elle ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Il ne veut pas être l'ami de Peter. À dire vrai, il sait qu'ils ne le sont pas et si Peter le suppose, c'est qu'il le sait lui aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous le soyons.

Stiles ne le regarde pas, il laisse juste ses pensées passer sa bouche, il arrive cependant à remarquer les réactions de Peter. Son corps s'est légèrement tendu à côté de lui. L'hyperactif se concentre sur la condensation qui se forme sur le pot de glace, il observe les gouttes terminer leur course sur le bois qui brunit.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas être ton ami.

Peter a un mouvement de recul, Stiles le perçoit du coin de l'œil. Il doit le rassurer, mais il essaye déjà de gérer ses émotions et tout ce qui se joue dans sa tête. Toutes leurs soirées, étalés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le tapis à poil long, toutes ses fois où Stiles s'est retrouvé bêtement à sourire des agissement adorable de Peter. Chaque moment de partage avec le loup alors qu'il y a encore un an, ils ne se parlaient que par nécessité.

\- Tu.. Je..

Le grincement de Peter n'échappe pas à Stiles, il sait qu'il est sur le point de s'énerver et de devenir désagréable. Son cerveau doit aller plus vite pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer.

\- Je ne crois pas que Finigan pense que nous sommes amis.

Stiles se rappelle de la fois, il y a quelques mois où il est tombé dans les escaliers, la fois où comme ce soir Peter l'a rattrapé et l'avait gardé un peu plus longtemps prêt de lui que la décence le voulait. Madame Finigan était sortie à ce moment et avait marmonné quelque chose à propos des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. En y repensant, presque tout leur voisin les avait au moins vus dans une situation gênante ou en train de se disputer.

\- Je crois même que le vieux Marshall pense que nous ne sommes pas amis.

Peter n'ose plus bouger tellement la situation devient étrange.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Explosa Peter en se levant.

La glace est devenue liquide, les bougies n'ont presque plus de cire et Stiles continue de chercher le moment exact où il a bien pu tomber amoureux de ce vieux loup psychopathe.

Peut-être est ce le jour où il est tombé malade et que Peter s'est montré si attentionné avec lui ? Il lui avait même fait de la soupe et l'avait border. Il l'avait même réchauffé.

\- Bon sang Stiles, tu vas répondre oui !

Enfin, Stiles le regarde, Peter semble au bord de l'implosion, ses yeux ont changé de couleur et sont de ce bleu surnaturel que Stiles aime tant, ses crocs ont pointé en dehors de sa bouche et les griffes de Peter ont perforé ses paumes. Le sang goutte sur le tapis. C'est à ce moment que Stiles sait, il sait exactement quand il est tombé amoureux de lui, le moment qui a tout changé, l'instant qui lui a donné envie de le découvrir.

C'était cette fois où Stiles était rentré à Beacon Hills pour voir son père et Scott. Peter n'avait pas voulu venir, ne pouvait pas. Retourné à Beacon Hills, lui était devenu impossible. Stiles l'avait regardé longuement, la pleine lune tombait pile à ce moment, l'hyperactif lui avait demandé s'il était certain que ça irait. Le loup avait balayé la question de la main. À peine Stiles avait mis le pied à Beacon Hills, qu'il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il serait excusé et avait fait le chemin inverse. Quand il était arrivé, la lune était déjà haute, il avait monté les marches quatre a quatre et avait ouvert la porte le plus vite possible. Peter était dos à lui, le dos lacéré, la bête grondant pour passer à la surface. L'humain s'était jeté sur lui, l'avait entouré de ses bras et lui avait murmuré a l'oreille qu'il était la, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Stiles, c'est ce jour qui a fait tout basculer, il en est certain. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à regarder Peter autrement.

\- Stiles ! Grogne le loup.

Peter a semble-t-il atteint ses limites. Stiles doit impérativement l'ouvrir maintenant. Il se lève pour être à la hauteur de Peter.

\- Désolé. Dit il en posant son front sur le torse du loup, geste qui déconcerte Peter. Et range ton attirail. Continue-t-il en se coulant contre lui.

Peter se détend, mais reste les bras ballants. Que doit-il faire ? Stiles respire son odeur, sa chaleur est vraiment agréable. Stiles frotte son nez sur le polo gris du loup, son odeur lui rappelle le journal que Peter lit le matin ou encore le crayon à papier qu'il utilise pour en faire les mots croisés. Le gris devient humide et s'assombrit. Peter panique, s'écarte et prend le visage de Stiles en coupe pour le relever vers lui.

\- Bon sang, Stiles, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Les crocs et les griffes se sont rétracté, mais les yeux de Peter demeurent surnaturels pour mieux voir Stiles dans la pénombre. Il le renifle pour essayer de comprendre, tristesse et abnégation. L'humain sourit a travers ses larmes et pose les mains sur celle qui entourent son visage.

\- Ça va. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... je ne veux pas être ton ami Peter. Je viens de me rendre compte que.. Toi et moi, nous, on n'est pas ami et je ne veux pas l'être.

Peter se tend et serre la mâchoire, il amorce un mouvement pour enlever ses mains. Stiles lit la déception sur son visage et sur la teinte surnaturelle qui se ternie. Il renforce sa poigne sur les mains de Peter pour qu'elles ne bougent pas et tourne son visage pour embrasser chacune des paumes. Peter n'ose plus bouger.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je crois que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte avant moi. Et.. Peter, quand je pense à toi et à tout ce qu'on a partagé, j'arrive pas à me dire que tu es mon ami. Et j'en viens même à me demander pourquoi je continue à dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Je.. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je crois, non, je suis que je suis amoureux de toi. Et d'après mes souvenirs, notre vie à deux, j'espère que c'est pas à sens unique parce que je vais être obligé de partir et je n'ai pas franchement envie. C'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal d'argent de côté grâce à toi, mais je ne voudrais pas perdre ce qu'on a et je sais qu'on a quelque chose.

Des souvenirs plus éloignés dansent dans sa tête, des balades mains dans la main, des sourires, des rires, des caresses, des baisers, de l'amour. Les yeux de Peter sont plein d'espoirs et d'humidité, son souffle est plus rapide. Et puis c'est une explosion dans la tête de Stiles, dans son corps et son cœur.

\- Nous..

Ses sourcils se froncent puis ses yeux s'écarquillent, son cœur bat trop vite, son souffle se fait court. Une crise de panique. Il revoit l'accident de voiture, la jeep et le chauffard, il se souvient de l'hôpital il y a pratiquement un an et demi.

Peter ancre son regard dans le siens et lui intime de respirer en même temps que lui. Quand l'hyperactif est enfin calmé, Peter l'enlace et masse sa nuque.

\- Dis le Stiles, par pitié dis le.  
\- Nous.. Toi et moi.. Nous.

Stiles sent son cou devenir mouillé, Peter pleure le nez dans le col de son tee-shirt.

\- Je t'en pris Stiles.  
\- Je me rappelle. Toi et moi. Oh mon dieu Peter. Je suis tellement désolé.

Stiles éclate en sanglots et se cramponne à son conjoint. La dernière bougie s'éteint, le quartier s'éclaire, les différents bruits des appareils ménager retentissent. Peter se détache lentement, caresse la nuque de Stiles. Il essuie ses yeux du revers de la main et en fait de même avec son pouce pour Stiles.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dis ? J'ai oublié notre vie ensemble et je... Comment j'ai pu t'oublier ! Pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Tu savais ! Vous saviez tous ! J'ai oublié notre histoire Peter ! Comment t'as pu-

\- Bon sang Stiles ! Tu vas la fermer et me laisser en placer une ? S'énerve gentiment le loup un sourire doux courbant ses lèvres.

L'hyperactif se fige avant de hocher la tête. Le regard du loup est redevenu plus doux et plus chaleureux, ses pouces caressent doucement les pommettes pâles de l'humain entre ses mains.

\- Tu es un idiot, un faible humain agaçant et maladroit. Tu es courageux et brave et complément stupide. Ça fait des mois que j'attends. Des mois que je tente de me contrôler. Tu mets mes vêtements pour dormir et tu utilises mes produits de toilette, à chaque fois que tu passes cette porte mon odeur te recouvre et quand tu rentres avec la senteur de quelqu'un d'autre, j'essaye de faire comme si de rien était. Bon sang Stiles ! On avait décidé avec ton père de ne rien dire.. C'est la chose la plus dure que je n'ai jamais vécue et je suis mort ! Tu n'imagines pas comme.. On ne rappelle pas à quelqu'un qu'il est amoureux de nous, Stiles. Et crois moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. J'ai au moins eu la chance que tu te rappelais vivre ici. Avec Scott, on a remis toutes tes affaires dans ton ancienne chambre et laissé le reste dans la mienne.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas y aller. Comprend Stiles.

Peter hoche la tête.

\- Je te pardon Peter. Sanglote à nouveau Stiles. Je ne voulais pas t'oublier ou t'infliger ça.  
\- Hey, hey, calme toi.

Peter le prend dans ses bras, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui console qui, qui empêche qui de tomber, mais c'est bon, cela fait trop longtemps.

\- Embrasse-moi, Peter. S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi.

Le loup hésite une seconde puis pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Le baiser est doux, lent, ce ne sont que deux bouches qui se collent et se décollent. Puis l'humain lèche la lèvre supérieure en une demande. Peter ouvre la bouche et laisse la langue de Stiles venir caresser la sienne. C'est si bon. C'est comme un drogué qui replonge après une cure. Peter attire Stiles plus prêt de lui, ils ont besoin de savoir que l'autre est là. Stiles est envahis par les sensations du passé qui reviennent à la surface. C'est délicieux. Et dire qu'il a oublié cela.

Peter pose son front contre le sien et picore sa bouche, ses joues, son front et son nez de petits baisers. Le sentir si proche de lui l'oblige à se rendre compte à quel point cela lui manquait.

\- Peter. Soufle Stiles,tremblant.

Le loup lui sourit, embrasse une dernière fois sa bouche et le prend par la main pour les diriger vers sa chambre, leur chambre. Stiles a le cœur qui bat vite dans sa cage thoracique, il a l'impression qu'il va découvrir le secret du monde dans cette pièce, même si les souvenirs ont ressurgi certain demeurent encore dans l'obscurité. Peter pose sa main sur la clenche, Stiles resserre la sienne autour des doigts de Peter et inspire. La porte s'ouvre et Stiles est ébloui.

Quand les lumières s'éteignent, l'esprit s'éclaire.

0o0o0o0o0

Stiles était en retard, Stiles n'était jamais en retard. Peter tournait en rond dans leur appartement, la nourriture chinoise refroidissait dans leur boite. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, Stiles ne le laissait jamais seul durant la pleine lune. Peter sentait que quelque chose se passait, les picotements de sa nuque n'aidaient en rien. Pour la troisième fois, le loup essayait de le joindre par téléphone, mais toujours aucune nouvelle.

Son téléphone sonna, il se jeta dessus, prêt à incendier cet humain stupide et la cause de sa panique constante.

\- Sti-  
\- Peter. Déclara la voix adulte à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Le loup comprit instantanément que quelque chose se passait, encore plus quand Derek passa la porte de son appartement. Les yeux devenant de plus en plus brillant de ce bleu surnaturel qui le caractérisait, les crocs et les griffes s'allongeant, Peter tenta d'éloigner la bête prête à sortir.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque du loup ayant surplombé le son humain habituel.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Derek lui expliqua que Stiles avait eu un accident, qu'il était actuellement à l'hôpital. Peter tenta en vain de garder le contrôle mais il explosa et s'attaqua à son neveu. Mordant, griffant, entamant les chaires jusqu'à l'os.

Le lendemain, Peter une fois calmé, le loup bien enfermé au fond de lui, fut emmener auprès de Stiles qui était toujours inconscient, le jeune homme avait plusieurs cotes fracturées, le visage tuméfié, un bras dans le plâtre et un bandage entourant son crâne. Le shérif, arrivé dans la nuit, était auprès de lui, il laissa la place à son beau-fils après une légère pression de son épaule et un simulacre de sourire malgré ses yeux bouffis.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard Stiles se réveilla, Peter endormi à son chevet comme depuis le premier jour de sa venue. Sa gorge était sèche et quelque chose obstruait celle-ci, quand il tenta de parler, il ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer. Peter se réveilla.

\- Tu.. tu ..

Le loup était bouleversé de le voir éveillé, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge ne faisait que grossir. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait tandis que la douleur de sa trachée se rappelait à lui, il analysa les lieux, les bips des machines, l'odeur de produits médicaux et l'horrible blouse qu'il portait lui affirmait qu'il était à l'hôpital. La grande question était "Pourquoi", vite suivi de "que fait Peter ici".

Le loup appuya sur le bouton des infirmières en expliquant à Stiles, une fois la stupeur disparue, de ne pas parler que le personnel médical allait venir pour lui retirer le tuyau dans sa gorge.  
Après une multitude d'examens pour établir l'évolution des blessures de Stiles et connaître son état psychologique et émotionnel, le diagnostique tomba. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait que partiellement de sa dernière année, notamment la partie impliquant sa relation avec Peter Hale. Celui-ci fut immédiatement mis au courant et après un rapide bilan avec le Shérif et le médecin du jeune homme, ne pas parler de cette relation était la meilleure chose à faire. Même si cela coûtait à Peter, il devait l'admettre, ce souvenir ne devait pas empêcher Stiles de guérir du reste de ses blessures et peut être qu'un jour l'hyperactif se souviendrait.

Pendant la durée de sa cicatrisation Stiles, au grand étonnement de tous avait choisit de rester chez Peter. Ils avaient tous tenter de lui expliquer qu'il serait mieux auprès de son père, mais celui-ci avait été radical, il ne voulait pas obliger son père à s'occuper de lui et devoir louper les cours plus qu'il ne le ferait déjà. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui avait poussé Stiles à choisir cette option, peut être le regard de Peter à son réveil, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait rester. Bien que cela réjouissait intérieurement Peter, il ne se doutait pas de la douleur que cela allait provoquer.

Avant que l'humain ne re-débarque dans leur appartement, Scott et lui avait du redécorer leur logement en effaçant toute trace de leur relation. Devoir replacer les affaires de Stiles dans son ancienne chambre avait été une torture pour le loup. Il avait finalement tout entassé dans sa chambre, les photos de couples accrochées à l'origine sur le frigo se retrouvaient toutes collées au-dessus de la tête de lit du loup, il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte à quel point ils en avaient fait et à quel point ils avaient été heureux. Et Peter refusait de perdre ça.

Alors même si Stiles ne se souviendrait jamais, même si la coupure devait exister pour toujours, Peter se faisait la promesse qu'il essaierait encore et encore de rallumer les lumières de son esprit.

Car pendant une panne, la seule chose que l'on fait vraiment c'est d'attendre. Pendant une panne, on attend que lumière se fasse.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ^^**

 **Bisous ! Une tite review si le coeur vous en dis ^^**


End file.
